Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith 3
The Galactic Republic is on the verge of collapse under the stress of the Clone Wars, which have been raging between the Galactic Republic and the Separatists for three years. General Grievous, the cyborg commander of the Separatist Droid Army, kidnaps Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in a surprise attack on the capital and attempts to escape. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi fly in from the Outer Rim sieges to rescue the Chancellor, who is being held captive on Grievous' flagship. There, they confront the Sith Lord Count Dooku in a lightsaber duel, which ends when Anakin decapitates Count Dooku in cold blood at Palpatine's urging. The Jedi free the Chancellor and attempt to escape the battle-torn flagship, but Grievous traps them inside and escapes. Anakin pilots the disintegrating flagship to a not-so-controlled crash on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. Anakin begins having nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth, similar to the visions he had of his mother before she died. Anakin resolves to prevent these nightmares from becoming a reality. Palpatine places Anakin on the Jedi Council as his representative. The Council, who suspect Palpatine of corruption, order Anakin to secretly monitor him, while denying the headstrong young Jedi the rank of Master. Jedi Master Yoda, meanwhile, travels to Kashyyyk with his clones in order to reinforce the local Wookies. Angered by the insult and instructions to commit treason, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi. He also becomes intrigued when Palpatine mentions the power to prevent death; an ability which is said to be only be gained through the dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan is sent to the planet Utapau, where he engages and kills General Grievous. Palpatine later reveals himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who has been controlling both sides of the war. Anakin reports Palpatine's treachery to Jedi Master Mace Windu, who engages and subdues Palpatine in a lightsaber duel. Anakin, believing Palpatine is his only hope to save Padmé, intervenes and cuts off Windu's dueling hand before he can execute Palpatine, allowing the Sith Lord to kill the Jedi Master. Desperate for the power to save his wife, Anakin then submits to the dark side and becomes Palpatine's new apprentice, Darth Vader. Palpatine orders the clones to kill their Jedi Generals throughout the galaxy and sends Vader to the Jedi Temple to kill all the Jedi, including Younglings, and to Mustafar to assassinate the Separatist leaders. Meanwhile Palpatine converts the Republic into the Galactic Empire, proclaiming himself as its Emperor. Obi-Wan and Yoda discover Anakin's treachery, and despite Obi-Wan's reluctance, they accept the fact that Vader must be killed. Obi-Wan talks to Padmé, who refuses to believe that her husband has turned to the dark side. She travels to Mustafar to meet up with Vader, and hopefully bring him back. After being ordered by Palpatine to shut down the remaining droid units, he encounters Padmé. Realizing his overbearing pride and lack of compassion, she soon realizes that Obi-Wan was telling the truth. When Vader witnesses Obi-Wan, who secretly stowed away on Padmé's ship, he uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness, believing that he turned Padmé against him. Obi-Wan and Vader then engage in a fierce lightsaber duel. Yoda confronts Palpatine; however, he is forced to escape when his fight ends in a stalemate. Meanwhile, as Obi-Wan and Vader fight their way over a river of lava, Obi-Wan manages to disengage and somersault onto the river's shore. After he severs Vader's remaining organic limbs, Vader is immolated. Realizing that Vader cannot be redeemed, Obi-Wan picks up his lightsaber and leaves him to die. Padmé gives birth to twins, Luke and Leia, and dies after telling Obi-Wan that Anakin still has good in him. Meanwhile, Palpatine rescues Vader and resuscitates his body with robotic limbs and black cybernetic armor. When he inquires about Padmé, he is told that he killed her in his own anger. This revelation shatters what remains of Anakin's spirit and he screams in torment, destroying all that is around him. Since Anakin's children are the last hope for the galaxy, Senator Bail Organa decides to adopt Leia as his own daughter and take her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan decides to take Luke to Tatooine in the care of his step uncle and wife, Owen and Beru Lars. Yoda decides to go into self-imposed exile, but teaches Obi-Wan more of the knowledge of the Force before they go their separate ways. Category:Fan Fiction